Elaan of Troyius (episode)
The Enterprise transports Elaan, Dohlman of Elas, to an arranged marriage on Troyius. Summary *''Captain's Log, Stardate 4372.5. On a top secret diplomatic mission, the Enterprise has entered the Tellun star system. Maintaining communications blackout, we have taken aboard Petri, Ambassador from Troyius, the outer planet, and are now approaching the inner planet, Elas.'' Log Entries *''Captain’s log, stardate 4372.5 . On a top-secret diplomatic mission, the Enterprise has entered the Tellun star system. Maintaining communications blackout, we have taken aboard Petri, ambassador from Troyius, the outer planet, and are now approaching the inner planet, Elas. '' Background Information Story * The episode's title is a take on 'Helen of Troy' (in fact, Lucas' story outline was entitled "Helen of Troyius"), another woman given to a man in marriage to stop a war. The story is a science-fiction version of "The Taming of the Shrew." * Few times did William Shatner get to play Kirk with such a sense of sarcasm as when he is instructing Elaan on proper table manners. * An entire scene with Spock playing his Vulcan harp in the recreation room set was filmed but then edited out. In that scene he indicated that he had lost an all-Vulcan musical competition to his father. The music was supposed to be fed into the Dohlman's quarters to calm her down. Removal of this scene meant that the elaborate new recreation room would only be seen on-screen twice: in "And the Children Shall Lead", and, in re-dressed form, in "Is There in Truth No Beauty?". The script portion of the edited scene, as well as stills from it, can be viewed here. Costumes * The Dohlman of Elas undergoes more costume changes than any other TOS character. It was while she was in her chair having one of her costumes put on that France Nuyen, a Robert Kennedy supporter, learned of his assassination in California. * The costumes of Elaan's guards were made from place mats! * The security officers on the ship have new belts in the third season-- they are black and are worn around the midriff rather than at the hip. In "The Savage Curtain", the belts seen are white for Lincoln's honor guard. Set and Props * In this episode, the camera is set way back from the center of the engineering set-- the "wild" engine components are wheeled out and a vast amount of floor space is left open. * This is one of two episodes in which we see Uhura's quarters. African motifs are nicely displayed. * In the scene where Kirk tries to teach Elaan 'courtesy,' Elaan retreats behind a door in Uhura's quarters that could be a bathroom -- a room never seen on Star Trek TOS. * This episode marks the first appearance of the Matt Jefferies-designed Klingon ship, previously seen as an animated blob in "Friday's Child". Several impressive fly-bys were filmed for the new model. The new emblem of the Klingon Empire is seen on the model and in the background of the Klingon bridge. * This was one of only two episodes that showed an actual Klingon flip top communicator similar to the ones the Starfleet crew had (The picture in the Star Trek Encyclopedia, 1997 edition, shows the character Kryton using one). The other episode was "Errand of Mercy". This communicator was originally seen as a Vendikan one in the episode "A Taste of Armageddon". * The Saurian brandy container makes its first appearance in the series for quite a while in this episode. The bottle is actually a George Dickel commemorative edition "powder horn" whiskey bottle (someone was obviously impressed by its unusual design). * A very careful freeze-frame and zoom with your DVD player will reveal a sign next to Lieutenant Uhura's door, but it says simply "Lt. Uhura!" No attempt was made to give her character a first name during the original series. * During the battle with the Klingon vessel near the end of the episode, there are several camera angles on the bridge looking toward Kirk's back, the helm and the viewscreen. However, in these shots, it is obvious that the crewman at the navigator's console is not Chekov, despite many other shots of Chekov from other angles throughout the entire bridge scene. * Chekov gets quite a lot of camera time in this episode, but very few spoken lines. Memorable Quotes * "Maneuver?!? Aye, we can wallow like a garbage scow against a warp-driven starship..." - Scotty, after discovering Kryton's sabotage * "Well, I seriously doubt there's any kind of cure for the Enterprise..." - McCoy, after discovering Kirk's unique cure for Elasian tears * "Mr Spock, the women on your planet are logical. That's the only planet in this galaxy that could make that claim" - Kirk, explaining to Spock how he predicted Elaan's reactions Links and References Regular Cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scotty * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * George Takei as Sulu * Walter Koenig as Chekov * Majel Barrett as Chapel Guest Stars * France Nuyen as Elaan * Jay Robinson as Petri * Tony Young as Kryton * Lee Duncan as Evans * Victor Brandt as Watson * K.L. Smith as Klingon Captain * Charles Beck as Elasian Guard #1 * Dick Durock as Elasian Guard #2 * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Vinci (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli (uncredited) References algobarium solution; class A security; colladium trioxide; dilithium; dilithium crystal converter assembly; Dohlman; Elas; Elasian; Elasian Council of Nobels; Elasian tears; general quarters; High Commissioner; hydrogen; Klingons; Klingon battle cruiser; Klingon Empire; Saurian brandy; Starfleet Command; Suicide; Tellun system; Troyian; Troyius; Troyius Tribunal; Vulcan mind meld. Related Topics * Federation-Klingon Cold War * TOS recurring character appearances DVD Media Information * Star Trek: The Original Series, Volume 29 (original two episode single-disc release) * ''Star Trek: The Original Series'' - The Complete Third Season (disc 4 of the set) Category:TOS episodes de:Brautschiff Enterprise nl:Elaan of Troyius